Analysis of various kinetic and metabolic systems by the use of mathematical models carried out in collaboration with other investigators. These include binding, internalization and activation of receptor systems (insulin, prostaglandin), zinc metabolism in man, amino acid transport and thyroglobulin synthesis. These studies also serve to test the SAAM computer program and to develop modeling theory.